


Don't Leave Me Alone

by Lady_Joestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Joestar/pseuds/Lady_Joestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan is scared of Kakuzu leaving him alone. When he is blown up, he realizes Kakuzu died and knows he is to remain in the hole for all eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Hidan's mouth  
> Possible OOCness  
> Points if you can find the Dr. Who reference

He knew Kakuzu would never betray him like that, and he would never think of betraying the masked man. For the past two weeks, Hidan had been plagued by one nightmare. It always ended with him waking up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, and clutching the sheets tightly. It wasn’t even your typical monster in the closet nightmare. What this was for Hidan was a deep personal fear. He was afraid that Kakuzu would leave him, just like everyone else. A year or so ago, both he and Kakuzu admitted to each other exactly how they felt and from that point on, things were a lot more smoother between the two of them. If he had to be honest with himself, Hidan would have to say that he liked where his relationship with Kakuzu was. Whether they both wanted to admit it or not, they needed each other. 

They were in the same boat. They were both going to outlive everyone in an ever-changing world. Both he and Kakuzu were old enough to know that living a longer life isn’t always worth living; that in the end, you just get tired; tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything you love turn to dust. The fear that laid with him was the one where Kakuzu left. He finally found someone who could put up with him and his quirks, if you will. He knows he’s annoying, doesn’t always think things through, knows the Akatsuki can only tolerate him so much and would probably be better off without him. However, the thought that the one person he probably cared about the most, besides Jashin-sama, could leave sends an ache right through his heart. 

He knew him inside and out, and Hidan knew that if that betrayal were to happen, it would probably be the one thing to break his heart. A sharp stab of pain hit his heart as he though about what that would do to him. With these thoughts came the nightmares and the tears. When that happens, he slides over and hugs the man sleeping next to him. Kakuzu would then wrap his arm around Hidan’s waste and hold him protectively. However, he woke up alone tonight. He felt the tears begin to prick at his eyes and slowly make their way down his face. Hidan hated crying and tried not to do it in front of people if he could avoid it. Crying over love was stupid, or at least he thought it was supposed to be. But tonight, he would allow himself to do it just this once. He turned on his side and let the tears flow. His body shuddered as it becames racked with sobs. He never thought he’d feel this way for anyone, especially that money loving bastard, but he did, so very much. Hidan grabed his pendant.

“Jashin-sama. Please help me. I don’t fucking understand what’s happening. Why do I fucking feel this way?”

At that moment, Kakuzu walked in to see Hidan curled up on his side. Sighing he asked, “What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Knowing that voice, Hidan froze. “None of your fucking business, asshole,” he snapped. 

Despite trying to sound like himself, Kakuzu could hear how upset Hidan was. He sat down next to Hidan and ran his fingers through the silver slicked-back hair. This was a motion he realized that comforts the religious zealot. He stopped what he was doing when he felt Hidan shift. Hidan wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he suddenly had his arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck and buried his face in Kakuzu’s shoulder. Kakuzu tensed up for a bit and glared over his shoulder. While he was okay with Hidan hugging him, he still had a hard time with understanding what went through the Jashinist’s mind.

“What are you doing Hidan?” he growled. 

Instead of answering, he gripped Kakuzu tighter to make sure he was there. Just feeling the warmth radiating off Kakuzu’s body was enough to reassure him he was real, which helped steady his rioting nerves. Kakuzu relaxed and wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man knowing he needed the comfort and kissed the top of his head. He grew used to Hidan’s affections, and despite still being a little uncomfortable with it, he was becoming more comfortable showing affection, as well. 

“Kakuzu?” Hidan mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Hmmm?”

“Would you…would you ever leave?" he asked quietly.

There was a long silent pause. He pulled away from Hidan and stared at the violet orbs. "Leave you? What bought this on?” he questioned.

“It’s just that for the past two weeks, I haven’t gotten any fucking sleep. I’ve had this fucking nightmare and it keeps waking me up. I’m surrounded by darkness and I can’t fucking see anything. I call out, but no one hears me. But then I see you standing there and you’re looking at me. I call out your name but you just turn and walk the fuck away. I reach for you, but you never turn back. Then you just fucking disappear, fade away, and the darkness engulfs me. It…it fucking scares me Kuzu.” Hidan looked down after explaining everything.

Kakuzu’s expression softened and he pulled down his mask. Hidan was the only person whom Kakuzu would remove his mask for because when Hidan looked at him, he didn't see a monster. When he looked at Kakuzu, all he saw was Kakuzu. He hooked his fingers underneath Hidan’s chin and forced him to look up.

“You Hidan, are probably the single most fucking annoying person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. But you are mine and I will never leave you. I promise.” With that, Kakuzu bent his head down and captured Hidan’s lips in a tender kiss. Welcoming this move, Hidan wraped his arms around Kakuzu’s neck, deepening the kiss. Hidan pulled away and looked at Kakuzu.

“I swear to fucking Jashin Kakuzu, don’t you ever dare leave me. You might just be the one person to actually break my heart.”

“You mean it is possible to break an immortal?” Kakuzu asked with a smirk.

“Don’t you fucking try anything you fucker,” he pouted, cancelling out the supposed anger.

“Relax Hidan,” he stated kissing Hidan’s forehead. “I wouldn’t dream of it. And besides, with my bad luck, we'd be stuck together for all eternity.”

-Line Break- 

It’s been a week since Hidan and Kakuzu were ambushed by those Konaha ninja. Hidan hadn’t heard from any of the Akatsuki, especially Kakuzu. He was underground in pieces, but the slow healing process had already begun. The more important body parts would reunite with his body. He knew he wasn’t the smartest and probably shouldn’t have gone off on his own. Well, he couldn't help it to be honest. He was caught in that Konoha brat's shadow jutsu. However, he was worried about Kakuzu. He knew the old miser wouldn’t be defeated that easily, but a small dark point in his mind knew the truth. The heart that was in rubble began to break.

“K-Kakuzu?” Hidan shouted. “Are you out there? C'mon Kuzu. Stop playing around you son-of-a-bitch and dig me out.” He waited. “Kakuzu? Kakuzu!” No answer. “Oi. This isn’t funny anymore asshat. Answer me!” There was still no response. “K-Kuzu…? You didn’t leave me did you? You promised me Kuzu. You promised!”

….I will never leave you….

“You’re a damn liar,” Hidan whispered. Tears began to fill his eyes and fall down his face.

….With my bad luck, we’d be stuck together for all eternity….

“You fucking lied.”

With that last thought, an anguished cry was heard for the final time.


	2. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu goes looking for Hidan

When he was bought back by the Edo Tensei, Kakuzu knew something was wrong. He wasn’t in control of his actions. He fought against whoever was controlling him. He knew he had something important to do, someone special to return to. Suddenly, the name came to his mind.

“Hidan,” he whispered.

When he muttered that name, Kakuzu did everything he could to break free. The name sent a flood of emotions coursing through him. After what seemed like forever, Kakuzu was in control of his body again and he ran. He ran until he came to the area where he last fought Konoha. Kakuzu tried to remember the way Hidan went off with that kid. He felt a tug pull him in one direction and he proceeded to follow it. He ended up in a clearing and looked around. He was surrounded by trees and other foliage. But what caught his eye was a pile of dirt that looked like it had been disturbed. He approached it and began digging until he spotted something. Giving a forceful tug, he pulled out an arm. He discovered other body parts and finally a head belonging to…

“Hidan…” Immediately realizing everything he began sewing Hidan back together with his threads. “You fucking idiot. How could you let yourself get blown up?” he asked. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, he began to cry. He finished sewing on Hidan’s head and cradled his head in his lap. “C'mon you asshole. Open your eyes and wake up. Don’t do this to me Hidan. Please, don’t do this. I’m sorry. Don’t you be dead.”

This was probably the first time Kakuzu actually cried. He watched as his tears fell on Hidan’s face, wanting those violet orbs to open and to hear him say anything. His hands started running through the silver hair, when he felt a hand on his own. He looked to see a pair of purple eyes staring back at him.

“K-Kuzu?” Hidan coughed.

“Shh. I’m here,” Kakuzu was relieved beyond belief.

“You came back. I thought you’d left. I thought you’d left. But you’re here. You’re back.” Hidan tried to sit up, but fell back down. Kakuzu caught him and helped him up only to be engulfed in a hug. Kakuzu felt Hidan’s body shudder and his cloak became soaked with tears. He wrapped his arms around Hidan protectively and let him cry. He pulled down his mask and kissed the top of Hidan’s head. He whispered to Hidan, telling him he was real and that he was here.

“I’m sorry I took so long. I didn’t mean to make you wait. There were…complications." When Hidan stopped crying, Kakuzu pulled him away and hooked his finger underneath Hidan’s chin. Kakuzu looked at him with care. "And besides, I promised Id never leave you. I always keep my promises.” With that, he bent over and captured Hidan’s lips. 

When he pulled away, he picked up Hidan bridal style. Hidan laid his head on Kakuzu’s shoulder and fell asleep. Kakuzu found a cave for them to sleep in and put Hidan down. He took off his cloak laid down next to Hidan, and covered them both with the cloak. He wrapped his arm around Hidan’s waist, pulled him close, and gently kissed his forehead.

“I will never leave you. I’m here forever,” he whispered. With that, Kakuzu fell asleep.


End file.
